Dribs
Dribs is a male weasel and a character in Zootopia: Crime Files. He is a suspect in the Case of the Missing Statue in Case 1, The Wolf of Paw Street. Later, he is suspected of vandalizing the Natural History Museum in Case 6, The Big Catch. Role in the Game The Wolf of Paw Street (Case #1v2) Dribs, along with Merle, is suspected of stealing a statue from the Natural History Museum. He is found to be innocent of the crime. Later on, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde check up on Dribs, who asks them to help find some blueprints that he was working on at the train station (he cannot retrieve them himself because the train station is currently a crime scene that he is not allowed to enter). The blueprints are revealed to have been torn up, much to Dribs' dismay. When Judy and Nick find the missing pieces of the blueprints and return them to Dribs, he thanks them and reveals that the blueprints are for an extra wing on his bomb shelter, as he doesn't believe that the twenty wings he already has are enough. The Big Catch (Case #6) While searching for the suspect who vandalized the Natural History Museum, turning all the dioramas into swamplands, Judy and Nick learn from Detective Oates that Dribs confessed of vandalizing the museum. Dribs does confess, but it wasn't just him, for he had help from the greatest master thief of all time, Le Rouge and a porcupine named Reuben was in on it too. Nick believes Dribs confessed but doesn't believe and suggests they talk to Le Rouge and Reuben. Judy and Nick search the museum and find a stress ball. The lab analyzes it and Clawhauser tells them it belongs to Dribs. They approach Dribs and ask him if he left it at the museum. Dribs responds that crime lords like him get stressed out and lose things all the time. Judy suggests they check on the train car to see if Dribs left anything incriminating. After the case is solved, Dribs tells Judy and Nick he left a box of things in the train and wants to get them back. Nick finds a shoebox of newspaper clippings in the car, thinking it belongs to Dribs. After piecing them together, Judy declares they're all about a crazy conspiracy about "UFOs controlling the price of Sunflower Soda". They return it to Dribs, and he says these aren't his deranged rantings. These are his well-reasoned arguments and he left his deranged rantings in a hollowed-out melon. Information *Hunched over *Weighs 5 pounds *Wears tracking chip *Brown eyes Trivia * Dribs, Wilfred, and Phil are the only suspects that appear in more than one case in a single version of the game. * He replaces Rodney in the first case in the updated Android version of the game. * Since Dribs is seen carrying a cane, it is possible that he is elderly or physically disabled. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Males Category:Predators Category:Weasels